


Liar [Multifandom]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [24]
Category: Compulsion (1959), Multi-Fandom, Murder by Numbers (2002), Rope (1948), Swoon (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: It was done by my double.
Series: vids by evewithanapple [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	Liar [Multifandom]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeau/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [centeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeau/pseuds/centeau) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**

[Liar [Multifandom]](https://vimeo.com/476966103) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Music:** "Liar" by Stars

**Lyrics:**

And even though I told her of the danger  
She went ahead and did it anyway  
Ended up in the dark C Train dying  
Looking pretty on a Saturday

Call 911 there's a girl in trouble  
She's raped and broken  
It was done by my double

A kid I blew in Central Park called  
I met him in a local cafe  
He told me hard luck stories of his childhood  
I took his life in the light of day

Call 911 there's boy in trouble  
He's raped and broken  
It was done by my double

I can romanticize or I can realize  
That my whole life's been living as a liar  
But when I walked away with their blood on my hands  
I knew I'd reached for something higher

The cabarets of Liverpool and Luxumbourg  
Have closed for moral reconstruction  
I'm leaving Sunday on a boat  
For Alta Vista Junction

I've got friend there  
He'll take care of me  
I've got friend there  
He'll take care of me  
I've got friend there  
He'll take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Content Notes: Murder. Like, a lot of murder. Dead bodies, blood, suicide, guns, violence, including IPV.
> 
> Now on DW with more [notes](https://evewithanapple.dreamwidth.org/461202.html)


End file.
